WWE shorts
by sheamujomocena
Summary: what really goes on in the WWE? We have no freaking idea but we think we got it pretty close ; . WE accept requests! just tell us your Idea or the person you want in the fic and well mite put they in one of the short stories. Comment please!
1. Chapter 1

Fanfiction

Triple H POV:

During WrestleMainia 27. HHH in locker room reminiscing about the event that took place on Monday night RAW

Flashback:

_Shawn Michaels mouths words "You can't do it…I'm sorry but you can't-" shake head slowly and backs away up the ramp. Triple H screams over the ropes._

"_Shawn! Shawn! Fine! If you want to be like that!- Your…Your not invited to my sleepover birthday party!" crowd falls silent. Shawn's head snaps around. Lips quivering._

"_But…BUT…" Shawn pauses, looks away dramatically. Looks back up. "But I already have my bags packed!"_

End of flashback:

Triple H sighs sadly. Goes out of locker room to vending machine. Pulls out $1.00, realizes is a quarter short. Looks around, seeing if anyone is there. Hears a clink on the floor near his feet. Looks down sees shiny quarter. Looks up. Sees Shawn Michaels.

Shawn Michaels POV:

Refuses to look at Triple H. then mutters "good luck."

Triple H's POV:

Watches Shawn run down hall. The same words from Monday night RAW keep ringing in his head.

"_-And best of all…He's __my __best friend."_

"My best friend…My best friend…My best friend…-" Triple H looks around confused. See's Shawn Michael's whispering in his ear. "My best friend…My bes—Oh. Sorry. Kthx Bye." Watches Shawn skip awkwardly back down the hall way. Picks up water bottle and wipes tear from face. Only to realize it was the water dripping from his hair. Hears his intro music begins. Grabs robe off of chair sitting back stage hides behind knights, just wanting the day to be over.

Later: Jomo Cena and Randy in Babies R Us

Jomo takes off sunglasses and looks around " why are we here again?"

Cena pokes a tickle me elmo doll. Doll screeches. John cena jumps back. Hands in karate pose. Randy orton rolls his eyes, "I just need pampers, ok? We need to get in, and out in 10 minutes before anyone sees us, especially Cole" randy orton starts to walk down hall. Pauses and turns around "and don't break—" sees the johns getting stuck in a baby stroller. Hears crash. .face palm. Sees all stroller in line topple over like dominoes. Second face palm. "gauh I cant take you guys ANYWHERE without you causing a scene—" john cena turns around, "CORRECTION, a scene-A!" jomo pauses. Slow motion effect "Oh I get it!" randy orton sighs. Third face palm. Jomo turns and says" you know, if you keep making faces like that, your face is gonna stay that way" randy orton growls and grabs tickle me elmo toy and throws it at the johns, then gets on knuckles and does viper pose. Sales lady taps randy on shoulder. Randy looks up . sales lady says" mister, we don't accept this type of behavior. Im gonna have to ask you to leave" randy glares at the johns "but its not my fault. They set me up." Sales lady walks over to jomo and gracefully runs hand over spectacular abs, and feels john cena's beefy muscles "not these two angels" jomo flips hair over shoulder "well…I don't know about angels but…..you can grate cheese on my abs anyday." Cena looks over at jomo and says, "well…_she _can play hot cross buns on _my _abs anyday" randy interrupts moment and says, " but what about _my _abs? the miz says theyre awesome." Saleslandy glares and points to door, "sir, didn't I ask you to leave? Now remove yourself from the premises immediately" randy opens mouth then sighs. "we'll just go to cvs. I'll just take my business elsewhere. So the egg is on your face. Youre gonna lose my 8.95 plus the tax credit. Come on guys. Lets bounce" cena follows randy to door. Jomo stays behind "you guys go ahead. This nice saleslady invited me to take inventory, and to that I say thank you" saleslady winks "delicious you are _welcome_" cena covers mouth "_scandalous _" jomo looks at lady and whispers" you got any cheese back there?"

Randy:" Oh no we wont be having any of that today. Come on luscious locks" pulls jomo by hair. Jomo looks back at lady and makes heart sign "and remember, you can watch me every Monday at 9/8c on USA...characters welcome. "lady does heart sign back.

Randy jomo and cena walk through door. All see someone walk in as they go out. Cena nods up "sup?" guy walking in "top of the mornin to ya fellas." All 4 freeze in tracks. Turn around.

Cena thinks for a moment, then waves frantically, "look! Its sheamus! Hi sheamus!" sheamus growls under breath, hits cena's chest "im right here!" mumbles under breath "stupid American gangsters"

Jomo acts all sexy and nonchalant. Puts hand behind back and rocks back and forth on his heels. "so… why are _you_ here?"

Sheamus pov:

*_oooh. This isn't good. What to tell 'em? What to tell 'em?* _blurts out " im shopping for hornswoggle" see cena and jomo glance at eachother. "its an Irish thing. Strictly private"

Sames Sales lady comes from inventory closet,baby powder in hand "oh, sheamus, I got the baby powder you wanted. For sensitive skin and pale complexion. For my little celtic warrior." Stands on tippy toes and pinches sheamus' cheek. Sheamus turns red. Cena claps hands "hes almost as red as my shirt" sheamus sighs, "mom, not in front of my enemies."

"now wait a second" jomo snaps glasses off. "_mother?" _

punk pops out of a jack in the box "YOU JUST GOT PUNK'D!"


	2. Chapter 2

Hello all! *waves franticly*

for those who care, we noticed that we didn't put some info at the top (like alot of other people do... (-_-) sry bout that. but anyway thank you to Vienna09 for faving.. Um and Please, if any of you have any ideas that you think would be funny or want a character in one of the shorts just comment. well any ways just for the record:

WE DON"T OWN ANYTHING!

All of the wrestlers in our stories belong to the WWE, Vince and themselves. well enough with our rambling

enjoy ;)

(ps this chapter isn't as comedy based.)

Ricardo's POV:

Ricardo paces the hallway floor outside Alberto's locker room. He stops in front of the door a couple times. lifts his hand to knock. Then shakes his head and begin to pace again. After 5 minutes of pacing passed he gathers enough courage to knock. "Alberto-" he called "Can we talk-" The door opens suddenly Ricardo jumps back covering his face. Brodus Clay laughed at him as he stood in the doorway.

"Whatsa' matter Rodriguez?" Brodus cooed "You don't want to talk to me? what? am I not good enough for you?"

"No" Ricardo hissed. "and not at all."

"Ouch-" Brodus Clay said smirking. He ruffled Ricardo's hair. Ricardo tries to swat him away but Brodus Clay took no notice and wraps his arm around Ricardo's shoulder. "You know Rodriguez. We could get along if you weren't such of a bully to me-"

"Me! you must be kidding-" Ricardo said slapping Brodus' arm of of him.

"Ow! Easy there tiger." Brodus' smile faded as he stared down at Ricardo. "Wouldn't want you to hurt yourself."

"I'm a wrestler too you know-" Ricardo growled. a goofy smile grew on Brodus' face. He opened his mouth but all that came out was a slight chuckle. He hit Ricardo "playfully" on the shoulder. Ricardo rubbed his arm. Brodus starts to walk down the hall. "Either way!" Brodus called not looking back. "I would still squash you flat. like a crepe...Mmmmm pancakes-" Ricardo mumbled under his breath.

"I'll pancake him-" Then turns. He tajes a step back, surprised. Alberto was in the doorway leaning on the doorpost playing with the little tassels on the end of his white scarf. "Alberto!" Ricardo said frustrated.

"Eh?" Alberto said still fingering the scarf not looking up. Ricardo pointed down the hallway as if Brodus was still there. "You were there the whole time!"

"Si, why?" Ricardo rolled his eyes.

"You people!" he exclaimed. Alberto nodded a little before showing his scarf to Ricardo.

"yeah. yeah. Does my scarf look different to you"

"What do you mean different?" Ricardo asked crossing his arms.

"I mean." Alberto flips the scarf over in his hands. "Wheres the heck is the gold lettering!" Ricardo looks at scarf. Then shrugs.

"Yeah I guess this scarf doesn't have gold lettering-" Alberto looks from the scarf to Ricardo. "What do you mean? _this _scarf?" Ricardo looks at Alberto. points to scarf.

"You do know we get you a new scarf like, every week right-" Alberto stuttered.

"WHAT! Really? When did that happen! Are you sure?" Ricardo shakes his head.

"Idiot-" he mumbled under his breath. Alberto looked up. "nothing." Ricardo said.

"Well, anyway what did you want to talk about?" Alberto asked still on the scarf thing.

"well-"

Alberto's POV:

_What the frig! why am always the last one to know about these things. It's all fun and games for Ricardo and Brodus. Oh. I'll show them. I just have to wait for the right time to strike. LIke a viper...Eww Orton. If He's the viper then I'd be the snake hunter...hunter...HHH...hmmm. So if i'm not the Hunter OR the snake then that makes me the spear...I think...wait that make no sense! Does it...?why was I think about Hunters again? Oh yeah Orton.-_

Alberto stared off into space as Ricardo rambled on.

_Hold the phone! Spear...Spear...where is that from... Edge. That freak ruined one of my vintage __rental__cars! Well. If I know, no one thinks I'm paying for it.-_

"I mean come on can people really be that self centered-" Ricardo went on. Alberto shook his head sill deep in thought. "Alberto. Alberto!" Alberto shudders breaking out of his trance.

"WOAH WHAT WHAT!" he said. Ricardo sighed.

"Your impossible!" Ricardo threw his hand in the air and storms down the hall way. Alberto blinked.

"What the hell did I do now!"


	3. Chapter 3

Jack's POV:

Jack rubs his cheek, still thinking about what happened last week on RAW

Flashback:

_Slap! The crowd goes wild._

"_Yeah, how does that feel you want some more!"_

_Slap! Crowd starts to simmers down a little._

"_This is all __your__ fault!"_

_Slap! Silence. Jack looks at Michael Cole, eyebrows furrowed into his forehead. "You better run Cole-" Jack takes a step closer. Cole quickly rolls out of the ring and runs up ramp. Jack presses his hands into fists._

"_I'm sorry-" Cole frowns._

"_so sorry-"_

End of Flashback:

Jack looks around locker room. Grabs singlet out of duffel bag. Looks around for boots. "What the-" Dumps all contents of bag on floor. Searches around. Puts hand on hip and scratches head. "Now I know Rey told me to put my boots in my bag before we left the hotel…

Flashback:

_The day before-_

_Rey: now Jack, remember to pack your boots before hand or you'll forget._

_Jack: * listening to his ipod*mmnhmm_

End of Flashback

"BOB SAGET!"

"looking for these?" Jack turns around. Sees Cole standing in doorway in his tacky orange ring clothes holding his boots. "I shined them for you." Flashes Jack a cheesy smile. Jack snatches his boots a little freaked out. "You looked through my bag!" Cole sighs. "Come on Jack Im your _partner,_ of course I would never do that… I jusssssst…got them from you hotel room!" Jack looks at Cole

"…"

"Look, I want to make this work. I want to make things right-" Jack pulls at the laces of his boots. "I am your trainer. I _was_ your trainer now your on your own Cole" Michael Cole's mouth hangs open.

"but- but- but- Jack!" Jack rolls his eyes and starts to walk to the showers. "Wait! Come on Jack I need you there for me Jerry's going to slaughter me!" Jack looks over his shoulder "good." Walks into showers. Cole fallows. "Whoa skeevy much!"

"look just hear me out!"

Jack's thoughts:

_WTH first he breaks into my hotel room and now he just following me! That could only mean one thing-_

_Serial Killer. _

Michael Cole mumbles on as jack slowly takes step back.

"-just help me with this -"

_Oh God._

"…um that's a nice sweat shirt your wearing-"

_OMG NOW HE COMPLIMENTING ME ON MY HORRIBLE FASHION SENSE!_

"so just please forgive me. I can make it up to you in the end-"

_There so much I still want to do!_

"what I'm saying is-" they hear someone open door. Jerry Lawler comes in.

_I'm saved!_

"Oh good Lord its you two knuckleheads…" jack leaps around Cole and behind Jerry. "-the hell?"

Cole scowls. "Oh I see how it is. Changing sides huh?" Jack nods "that's right! You'll never get me!" Jack hides behind Jerry's shoulder. Jerry tries to pry jack off of him "I never agreed to this! Get off of me you wiper snapper!"

"But jerry don't you see it!" Jerry looks around the room "don't you see it. IN HIS EYES!" Jack hisses.

"What are you talking about!"

"It's a conspiracy I tell you A CONSPIRACY!" Jerry slaps jack. "get a hold of yourself man!"

"Again with the slapping!" Jack calms himself down, then turns Jerry around. Whispers in his ear. "He's gonna murder me!" Jerry rolls his eyes "he's not going to murder you-" Cole glances around laughs awkwardly.

"Yeah…heh…heh… I'm not gonna… murder you…heh…" Jack points at Cole. "LIES! You don't see Cryme time OR the Dude busters any more do you where do you think they went huh?"

In Cole's basement:

"One…Two…THREE!" Trent, JTG, Shad and the other guy from dude busters (what ever his name might be) charges and crashes into door. All fall to floor. Trent rubs his head.

"Yup. We're stuck."


End file.
